ffluxtenebrisfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Fantasy: the Flight of Zeromus
Final Fantasy: the Flight of Zeromus Final Fantasy:Flight of Zeromus is a fan made novel made by the author, Eran Ephraim Delos Reyes. This novel is the oldest tale of Lux Tenebris when the first conflict starts in times of Zeromus and Nirvana. Zeromus, the god of darkness intended to kill many people because of worshipping Nirvana instead of himself. Sothe army of Palamence fought against him and the Adventus brigade fights back in order to defend him. In the end, the conflict ends somehow leaving one of the two gods killed. Story/plot '' "To retaliate millions of people, and to force them to worship before the name of Zeromus." -- Leon Arylide'' Prologue Sindhum The Planet of sins, the biggest planet of the cosmos system. This is a story of war between two gods, two kings,two communities, and two continents. The first continent is named "Nandrel". Nandrel is the biggest continent and has the most numerous population. Nandrel lies between two continents "Tahar" and "Lai". Nandrel is inherited by the kingdom of Daccenim. Daccenim's citizens are called Palamence and it also holds the elite resistance army of Halo. Daccenim also holds the most powerful substance called "Crystallium". In the other hand, the seond continent is named"Bamarus". Bamarians' plot is to force human beingstoworship their leader, Zeromus.In most of the time,Zeromus is also the "God of South". Bragnalis, the major kingdom of Bamarus, has the most concentrated aura of crystallium. It also holds the elite gang so called the "Adventus". The members of Adventus are chosen warriors who were born to kill. Bamarians are sent all overthe world tokill everyone who refuses to worship their leader, Zeromus. The two Gods In refuge and war are Zeromus and Nirvana. But the two Gods are made by the Crystallium itself. But to end the conflict,the two godsmust die. Characters Main Protagonists *Ladd Hermoine- A normal 17 year old young man with a stubborn attitude and a firm physique. He is the commandant of the Halo brigade of the Palamence army, ad the son of the archduke and archduchess. *Lass Chanjask- an 18 year old Ark'vadian with a tender attitude. She is the 2nd-in-command of the Halo brigade and Ladd's partner(perhaps). The Halo brigade *Jacob Yallaseur Arylide- a blonde haired archer with no manners and probaby the worst in the party, but he is quite skilled in long-range battles. *Innoberrana Til Consuelos Alluschia- a 12 year old cute girl with incredible powers as a magus and an innocent attitude. *Esayya Crettas Alluschia- a mage and the elder sister of Til. *Barbarica Onbellemerd- an archer with brown maiden hair and probably the best among the whole party. *Drenard Skyresse- a sarcastic youg man and a skillful gunner that wields two cannonblades. *Alice Skyresse- a caring young woman who has a motherly role in the novel. She wields two blades and is also a good fighter. Antagonists *Leon Arylide *Lucious Alluschia *Lars Auburn *Lisa Alizarin *Levi Azure *Kraken Palamence Moarchy *Cideolus- the king of the cotinent of Nandrel *Verilditimos- the Palamence archduke Paragons *Aegidius *Ramparthacus *Ignis *Cride *Schaft *Aruthor Other characters *Galvan *Marry The Archangel *Zion Knite *Kwel'thas Vegattan *Lilah Barthadolus *Zero Zeromus's summons *Peneloppe Rubicanta Ranfort *Cagnazzus Baratrum *Scarmagleone Gods *Zeromus *Nirvana Chapters Book 1: "The Darkess Of Light" *Prologue Chapter 1 *Lesson 1 **Part 1: "Resonance of Battle" **Part 2: "Chasm In The Broken Land" *Lesson 2 **Part 1 & 2: "Training" *Lesson 3 **Part 1: "Rentus, The Breeze" **Part 2: "Battle Studies" *Lesson 4 **Part 1: "The Town of Despair" **Part 2: "Firios Of The Ember" **Part 3: "Fire With Fire" Chapter 2 *Lesson 1 **Part 1: "The Firdt Advent" **Part 2: "Play Ball?" **Part 3: "Real Battle!...? **Part 4: "Harolus And Lectus!" *Lesson 2 **Part 1: "Ups And Downs of High Class Training" **Part 2: "Obstacles" *Lesson 3 **Part 1: "The Pessimistic Lass" **Part 2: "Sometimes Memories" *Lesson 4 **Part 1: "To Squirm With Fear" **Part 2: "A Helping Hand" Trivias *In Final Fantasy:Flight of Zeromus, Zeromus is the main antagonist and a god but in Final Fantasy 4, he is a boss, but not a god.